Sophia's Choice
Mission brief: * 12.1. ** BBC World News Today in Tokyo. The person suspected for attempting to assassinate Japanese Ministry of Technology Mr. Yoshikawa has been set free from being held by the Tokyo Anti-Terrorism Special Task Unit. The person had pled diplomatic immunity and is being set free without charges. The police have given out a statement that it was all a misunderstanding and that the person was just practicing the use of a wingsuit when inadvertantly landing on the wrong building due to high winds, albeit this is also illegal in Japan it was not enough for detaining the person whose name is being withheld. Approximately 20 minutes after her release, Tokyo’s Metropolitan police found the same car that the woman was transported in in an alley near downtown, the driver and escort were unconscious, apparently some form of gas cylinder had been shot through the windshield at high velocity. The woman herself was nowhere to be found. Police have surrounded the area and all airports are on high alert. Police are asking for any witnesses to step forward. The Austrian officials are quite displeased. * 13.1. * Washington D.C. ** Weaving through the cold weather - Jason driving chasing another ambulance hosting Genevieve. Patrick has a feed of Judy/Sophia: I thought you’d pick up on this. If you catch me you’ll get your spy friend back. As payment I get to get some answers from the three of you. If you don’t I doubt you’ll see Ms. Rotshchild again. ** Tic toc, tempus fugi, memento mori. ** Doug has a vr set on in contact with division to guide Jason ** Caught up with the ambulance at Arlington Memorial Bridge ** Ambulance went over the railing of the bridge and we saw the ambulance submerge in the Potomac river ** Patrick jumped into the water ** Sophia videocalled me ‘hurry hurry, she really is there. She doesn’t have a long time to go ** Jumped into the water. A fishing boat arrived, used their equipment to break Genevieve out and onto the surface. Poor thing was shivering her little body out. ** Patrick dove into the ambulance to find a container inside. * Jason told us that there was a cryogenic body inside a container. * After briefing Jason showed a little microchip ’Sophia wanted you to have this, don’t tell Division’ * The microchip had a location printed on it. 9 07 46,7 N 79 41 41,4 W - in Panama Objectives # Go to Panama and find what is in the location Operative After-Action Reports Jason: Patrick: * Decided to head to Panama. Dropped off to Gamboa Rainforest Resort * Followed the coordinates found on the microchip into the middle of the rainforest - just about 150 meters from the resort. * A one story house with a well-kept garden and some wicker furniture * Inside we found Margot Fonteyn (Sophia 3) * Sophia 4 (Judy) had come to her 1991 and offered her a cure for cancer. She didn’t quite believe it but didn’t have anything to lose. * Margot: ** "I was worried that you were not all coming because I would not have not let my end of the bargain go before I die. After all she paid for this house, The security, they bring me food. They call me a little grandmother there. But, I suppose I better get on with it. They have already sent troops or something. " ** She led us somewhere. Go on, break it, I don’t mind it, you don’t have much time. There’s a hollow wall. There’s a file with one piece of paper in it. “You must go now! Through the cellar so you don’t get shot” * We got through the tunnel just as a huge explosion hits the house. Everything is obliterated. * Garofanis called ** The program used to code the tank was a japanese man who lived in south korea. Worked for Riot games. We managed to figure who is in this tank. It’s Healani Kaouhane. * The file ** The data in the files is just one paper, one piece of paper that tells of a family lineage of only a few people. There is information on a man, a Templar, Cardinal John Patrick Foley, an American man living in Norway, a birth certificate for his illegitimate son Johan Foley whom changed his surname in 1989 to Olson because he wanted his mother’s Norwegian name to honor their Norwegian heritage (and probably to hide his true father). A year later, Johan married a Canadian woman by the name of Lydia Chapelle. *** Jamie Chapelle-Olson (Division Dept. of Procurement and Logistics) is the daughter of Johan Foley(Olson) and Lydia Chapelle. * Debriefed Pearce ** Several factions are working against Division… Sarif/Kusanagi / Templars / The lightbringers (the ones who killed the queen)